1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to semiconductor memory devices and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices such as DRAMs perform various operations under the control of a memory controller. In recently developed multimedia devices, an amount of data to be processed has increased, and the required speed of processing the data has increased. As the operating speed of the semiconductor memory devices increases, more frequent accesses to a memory core, such as a memory cell array, are required.